I don't care
by Teh Ringmaster
Summary: Caberet. Somewhat A song fic I guess. To the song I don't care much. Emcee relises that all of Germany is falling and his life isn't doing all that well. The man is beginning not to care any more...


_(I own nothing from Cabaret. Not the Kit Kat Klub or Emcee. However some things where altered from the story to firt into this... the point of a fanfic right? This is my first Cabaret one so please do read and respond. Danke.)_

A late night. Cold and rainy. A lone street lamp slightly flickers beeing the only one left that still had the will to live on. Berlin had seemed to go down hiss over the past few years though the city still had some charm left in it. A man stood under the lamp; it looked as if he had seen better days. His face was ligher then the rest of his skin. Blue eyeshadow rose up to greet his eyebrows and eyes outlined thickly in black eyeliner, lips painted a brilliant red. If it wasn't strange enough to see a man as thus out alone he attire didn't help. Boots and tight black pants. White suspenders crossed everywhich way over his bare chest. For those who might recognise the man he was a preformer at the club down the street. The Kit Kat Klub. A once well known and loved place. It wasn't dooing so well any more their star preformer Sally Bowles had left with some American writer and had not been back since.

"I don't care much  
Go or stay..."

he had begun to sing that depressing song that was part of the show. He was beginning to feel that way. Uncaring about the world and now even work wich he once loved. Emcee... thats what he was known as. Well he did emcee at the Kit Kat Klub so he adopted it as a name. He leaned back agenst the poll and sighed crossing his arms across his barren chest, eyes casting a sorrowful gaze out into the light rain. Such a shame to see a once cheery and frisky man so crestfallen.

"I don't care much  
Either way..."

Emcee rubbed his arms slightly to help keep warm. It was a cold rain. Looking across the street he saw those ever-so familliar red arm bands that one saw in the 1930's. Nazi's. Wandering the street at night probably looking for people to pester. He despised them... then again he had lost a few close friends to them. he himself wasn't jewish and he was born right here in Berlin but what difference would it make? Sometimes he wished it was him instead of his loved ones.

"Hearts gow hard  
On a windy street  
Lips grow cold  
with the rent too meet"

Ohh, how this song reflected him. He was living in a run down rented room. he could barely afford it since pay cut. Lets face it the economy was falling and it seemed no one could afford anything any more. Even as one of the main actors in the club he had to work over time to help clean up at three o'clock in the morning when everyone was gone. He had no choise. It was either do it or get thrown out onto the streets so you could become a burden on someone else begging for food or money.. Heh so it was true money did make the world go 'round. As one song said that he had preformed no more then an hour ago.

"So if you kiss me  
If we toutch  
Warning's fair  
I don't care very much"

This was true as well. He had fallen in love. Fancy him, Emcee, falling in love. About the bigest flirt in the whole country a man who has, with no doubt, slept with every woman, and possibly man, in the city, falling in love. It happened though... a nice girl whom he had met a moth ago. Long, wavy chestnut hair and green eyes. Dazzeling green eyes that just melted his heart and he was nervious. Would he be able to give up his whole life style for this girl... yes.. and he did...The man's eyes began to water and soon tears where resting on the brim of his eyelids.

"I don't care much  
Go or stay...  
I don't care very much  
Either way..."

The city he once knew was falling and all to some damned political party. he let himself sink to the ground and landed in a puddle but he paied no mind to it. He looked up at the lamp flickering above. How he missed the old days of meeting people and going to parties. Drinking, meeting women and all that but it seemed no one had the money for it anymore. Did he care? No. Not any more he just wanted his paycheck and to go home. If they where taking his life away why not take his love for his job with it right?

"Words sound false  
When your coat's too thin  
Feet don't waltz  
When the roof caves in"

Lies and alot of them. Going to work with a smile on your face and pretending 'Life is beautiful' when it's really a dark and ugly place where hate just festers day after day. But the worst lie of all was one he found out not too long ago. The girl he had loved... was something she said she wasn't. She knew he wasn't fond of Nazi's and she had said time and time again that she agreed that the political party that was agenst all jewish people and anyone who didn't fit a sterotype was wrong in their doings. No more then three nights ago what does he see? Her following three men from that group, red arm band on and all of them singing "Tomorrow belong to me" more or less the Nazi anthem.

"So if you kiss me  
If we toutch..."

A pause. His tears had begun to fall finally taking his make up with them and smearing it. But one would guess.. how he felt.

"Warning fair...  
I don't care...  
Very much..."

_(Well thats it. I might continue it... like have it actually continue on without a song... just show where he life goes let me know alright? Read and Respond please!)_


End file.
